This invention relates to a system for the production of sodium polysulfide for use in treatment of lignocellulose materials and more particularly to a basically new redox system for the simultaneous production of sodium hydroxide and sodium polysulfide which may be further oxidized to sodium thiosulfate and sodium hydroxide.